Generator Rex:Trading Spaces
by YellowAngela
Summary: I received permission to run with another writer's idea. What happens when Rex and Six accidentally switch places? I'm sure it won't be pretty. Join me in finding out where this goes. Not a slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so there's this great writer on this site named Lina Trinch. She started this story called Switched Out but never finished it. I asked if I could complete it for her but she politely refused, which is absolutely her right to do so. However, she has given me her blessing to borrow her idea. I know it's not going to be as good as hers but here it goes anyway. **

**I don't own any of the characters not even this idea.**

Six stared at the infernal machine that cost him six years of his memory. He wasn't fond of its creator either. But for some odd reason he seemed to have a soft spot for the younger brother. Rex explained that for the last five plus years he had been training him and the boy trusted him implicitly. So much so, that it impressed the usual cold blooded mercenary. He wished he remembered what he had done to earn such devotion. Then there was the doctor. For some reason every time he saw her, these strange feelings came up. But she seemed adverse to his advances. It didn't make sense. If she liked him before why wouldn't she like him now especially since the old him sounded like a stick in the mud... or was that the new him and now he was back to the old him. Six pinched the bridge of his nose. He was giving himself a headache.

"Hey Six whatcha doin here?" Rex asked as he and Bobo walked in together.

"Nothing Rex." He tried out his flat tone. He wasn't use to sounding like this.

"Hey, you almost sounded like your old self." Rex smiled. He took a bite out of the apple in his hand.

"What do you mean almost?" Six frowned. He thought it was as emotionless as he could get.

"Yeah, the old Six didn't sound … I don't know… like he cared." Bobo added.

Six almost sighed but decided not to answer them.

"Anyway I think this hunk of junk should never see the light of day again." Rex said turning his attention to Caesar's machine. "I don't know why it's still here." Rex walked over to examine it. "I smashed it real good though." He stepped back to admire his handiwork. The control panel was completely totaled. Unfortunately, the chair and headband was still intact.

Bobo climbed on top of the machine. "Well I'd feel better when this thing is dismantled like." He stomped on the top. Suddenly the headband glowed green. When Bobo saw that the machine started up he immediately leapt off.

"Oops, just remembered got be somewhere." Bobo ran out of the room.

Rex looked at Six. "I think we'd better vamos."

Six agreed but before either of them could go the room was engulfed in a green beam. Both Rex and Six were knocked to the ground.

0o0

"Mijo? Mijo?" Six could hear someone saying. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them. Why was everything so bright… and not green tinted? With his eyes still squeezed shut he carefully pushed himself up on one elbow.

"Oh, thank goodness, mijo. You had me worried." It was that annoying scientist. What was he talking about?

He opened his mouth to ask what the heck he was talking about when he heard himself scream… except it wasn't coming from him. It was coming from next to him. His eyes flew opened and he immediately regretted it as the bright light burned his eyes. When the screaming didn't stop he blinked rapidly to get his eyes use to the light.

Everything was blurry at first but finally his eyes adjusted. However, what he saw made him wish he was still unconscious.

It was like an out of body experience. He saw himself sitting upright. This him was staring at his hands and screaming in a way Six was sure he'd never would.

"What's wrong with him?" Caesar muttered. Six looked at him. Then realized why everything was so bright. His shades were missing or rather it was on the other him… or was it really him. He could feel his headache growing. Then he spoke and it was not his voice.

"What happened?" It was Rex's voice coming out of his body. No wait. He looked down at himself and noticed the red jacket and black pants. Oh crap. Caesar was saying something in response to his question but he was no longer listening. He crawled over to himself. He had put two and two together and hoped it was still four.

"Rex, Rex, get a hold of yourself." He yelled at his body.

Six/Rex turned his stunned face at the stern talking Rex/Six.

"Get a hold of myself. Do you see where I am?" He squeaked.

Six/Rex wasn't sure if he should be insulted but he'll figure it out later.

"Rex calm down. We need to figure out what happened."

"I'm YOU! Look at me. How can you see through these things?" Rex/Six ripped his sunglasses off. "Auugghh, my eyes! What are you a vampire?" Rex/Six clapped his hand over his eyes. Then he started hyperventilating, "And… everything… hurts!"

Six/Rex was loathed to do what he about to but he couldn't have the kid damaging his body and reputation. He slapped himself… literally.

Rex/Six stopped and looked at Six/Rex incredulously. "You slapped me."

"I said to calm down."

"You slapped me."

"We need to think in a calm rational manner…."

"I can't believe you slapped me. I mean that hurt!"

"And figure out how to reverse this."

"It's not like I was doing anything that deserves slapping."

"Rex!" Six/Rex held his hand up again.

"No, I'm good." Rex/Six immediately stopped his babbling.

"Okay, now what's our next move?" Six/Rex asked more to himself.

"Fascinating. Apparently, you have switched bodies." Caesar rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Uh dur, Einstien! What gave you the first clue?" Rex/Six said to his brother sarcastically.

"Yes, it seems that you have exchanged personalities. But is it merely a surface imprinting or is it a complete rewiring of the neurons." Caesar mused ignoring his brother's comment.

"Caesar, switch us back now." Six/Rex got and walked menacingly toward the scientist, only as Rex it was so much menacing as stomping. Six noticed that his gait felt different. He was also considerably shorter now so grabbing the scientist's lapels had a different affect. Six/Rex had to look up at Caesar as he tried to threaten in Rex's squeaky teenage voice, "You better find a way or else…"

Caesar easily smacked Six/Rex's hands off his jacket. He then calmly smoothed out the wrinkles.

"I have to see what happened before I can reverse the process. If you'll both step this way, I need to analyze your brain waves."

"Caesar, bro. You've got to get Doc here. She can find a way…"

"Alas, she just left. She had to attend a conference on developing EVO research in Moscow."

"Moscow?" Six/Rex exclaimed. That was far away.

"Seriously, who says alas anymore?" Rex/Six scoffed.

Six/Rex looked at his counterpart. "Rex, focus on the problem at hand." How did his old self deal with this kid?

"She's scheduled to be back by next week."

"Next week?" Both the victims glared at Caesar.

"Is there an echo in here?" Caesar asked dryly.

Rex/Six made a move to strangle the scientist when Six/Rex firmly held him back.

"No, we need him to reverse this, remember? After he switches us back, then we kill him." Six/Rex said firmly.

Rex/Six nodded. "Good plan."

"Like I said before, step this way." Caesar turned and walked through the door. Six and Rex looked at each other before leaving to follow the mad scientist. What other choice did they have?

**So what do you think? Be honest. If you think anyone was OC let me know. I think a little OC-ness is okay especially if you just found yourself not yourself. Also this is directly after Six Minus Six so I think Six is still finding his way to his old self. Let me know if I should continue. I realize I'm probably digging my own grave by starting two stories without knowing how much time I have to actually develop any of these. I also have a framework for this story. I was going to write the whole thing before posting but then realized I had no motivation to write any of this unless I posted. So you are keeping me accountable for finishing this and keeping it respectable.**

**Also to avoid confusion the name going first is the actual person while the second name is the body they are in. So Rex/Six is actually Rex in Six's body. Hope that didn't confuse anyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the encouraging words ThisPerson1, X, and Fasiha.**

****Also to avoid confusion the name going first is the actual person while the second name is the body they are in. So Rex/Six is actually Rex in Six's body. Hope that didn't confuse anyone.****

**I do not own this story's characters or even the idea.**

Caesar looked at the printout from the computer.

"Fascinating," he murmured to himself.

"You said that already. And we've been here for an hour already. Enough tests! What's the verdict?" Six/Rex snapped impatiently.

"Well, according to these scans you," he addressed Six in Rex's body. "have the same brain waves as Six while you," he turned to Rex in Six's body, " have Rex's brain waves."

"That's to be expected since I _am_ Six," Six growled with Rex's voice.

"It seems the memory machine has somehow exchanged your brain waves".

"Well, make it change us back!" Rex said.

"Umm… I don't know how." Caesar rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What!" Both exclaimed.

"I don't know what it did to switch you in the first place. It is not designed to change brain wave patterns. It was supposed to stimulate dormant neurons to fire so that latent memories resurface." Caesar looked at his monitor.

"Well, it did switch us! And you better figure out a way to get me out of this old man. No offense." Rex said turning to Six.

"I'm not going through puberty again." Six ignored Rex's comment.

"There might be a way… Can you tell me how the machine started?" Caesar seemed to have not heard either of them. He furiously typed something into his computer.

"Uh, Bobo jumped on it and it turned on." Rex said trying to remember.

"Hmm, I have to talk to Bobo and have a look at the machine."

"After that how long will it take?" Rex persisted.

"Hopefully, in a few days." Caesar said as he got up and went to another machine to stare at another monitor.

"A few days?" Six tried to keep his voice level but unfortunately it cracked.

"Or weeks." Caesar continued.

"That's getting worse not better." Rex groaned.

"Well, that's just the time to figure out what happened. Fixing it is another story." Caesar crossed his arms and frowned at the screen.

"What are we suppose to do in the meantime?" Rex buried his face in his hands or rather Six's face in Six's hands.

"Oh about that, can you guys lay low while you're not yourself." Caesar finally faced them.

"Well, I don't think we're fit for service. I'll let White Knight know..." Six started to reach for his comlink.

Caesar grabbed his arm. "No, no that's just it. White Knight is already a little… annoyed at me right now for the whole erasing memory then almost killing you incident. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him just yet."

"What?" Six glared at the scientist. He yanked his wrist out of his grasp. "So how exactly is this going to work?"

"You stay in your rooms while I run some more tests and take a look at the machine's configuration…" Caesar walked over to his work table and fiddled with some instruments.

"No, this is a breach in protocol." Six wanted to slam Caesar's head into the table.

"I thought you didn't care about protocol after you lost your memory." Caesar said nonchalantly.

Now Six really wanted to hurt the wayward scientist. Not only did he lose six years worth of memories thanks to him, he now resided in a body not his own. He shifted in his clothes. It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. Worse, he kept smelling bananas.

He glanced at Rex in his body pace back and forth nervously. He ran his hand through his hair, stopped and tapped around his head. Using both his hands he rubbed Six's closely cropped hair.

"This is so weird…and did your underwear just bite me?" Rex craned his neck to look at his backside.

"That's just the shurikens in the back pocket." Six rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"You better tell me what other sharp pointy things you have hidden here. I don't want to accidently impale myself." Rex looked at himself.

"Look I have to tell White Knight…" Six tried again to bring everyone back to the topic at hand.

"No, you heard Caesar. White Knight's already peeved at him. Don't make it worse." Rex whirled around to face him.

"How would that make it worse?" Six asked exasperated.

"You know White Knight! He'd probably fire him." Rex proclaimed.

"I don't see the downside to that." Six noted.

"Six, come on, he's my only family left." Rex stuck out his bottom lip and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Rex, you realize you're in my body and I look ridiculous." Six hoped no one will ever see that.

"Serious Six." Rex just opened his eyes wider and dipped his head a fraction.

"Fine, okay, just stop doing that… in fact, never do that again, in my body, in front of anyone." Six huffed.

"Thanks Six! I can hug you." Rex declared.

"Don't do that either. I don't want to have to damage my body." Six growled.

"Great! Now take this…" Caesar slapped a small device on the side of Six and Rex's heads. "It'll monitor your brain waves. I'm going to find Bobo and ask him what he did. In the meantime, both of you stay in your rooms."

"What if we have a job?" Rex asked as Caesar walked out of the lab.

"Tell them you have a headache, or you're sick, or you grew an extra toe, or something…" Caesar shrugged. "Figure it out." Then the door slid closed behind him.

"I hate him." Six stated.

"Yeah, but he's family." Rex sighed.

"Your family, not mine. After this I may have to kill him." Six walked out of the room.

Rex laughed nervously. "You're just kidding, right Six…. Six? Hey Six? Tell me you're kidding." Rex ran after him.

0o0

Providence soldiers stopped and gawked at the strange sight.

Rex with his fists balled up at his sides was angrily stomping down the hall while Six without his shades was almost sashaying next to the boy. Six was also talking nonstop.

More than one grunt rubbed his eyes. One even took the flask of alcohol hidden in his boot and threw it down the garbage chute.

"Where are you going?" Rex/Six asked.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" Six/Rex grunted.

"You're not going to White Knight, right. You promised." Rex/Six insisted.

"I'm going to my room." Six/Rex said curtly.

"You mean my room." Rex/Six said. At that Six finally paused. He hadn't thought this through. He was no longer Six. It would look funny if he was seen going into his own room. But the thought of spending time in Rex's room was not... appealing.

"I'm going to _my_ room." Six/Rex decided.

"Don't you think people would find that… suspicious." Rex/Six asked.

"No more than the fact that I don't have my sunglasses on or that I'm walking like that." Six said wryly.

"What? What's wrong with the way I'm walking?" Rex/Six looked down at his legs.

"I don't walk like that. I have never walked like that." Six/Rex continued down the hall.

"Well, maybe if I wasn't afraid that something would jump out and shank me…" Rex/Six pointed out.

Six/Rex stopped again and turned his head half-way. "There are shurikens in the back pockets and the left inside pocket of the jacket. There are the blades up the sleeve and a tanto is strapped to my right leg." Six/Rex listed everything for Rex.

"So that's what's down there." Rex/Six lifted his leg to look at it.

"Rex, put your leg down. You… I look ridiculous." Six/Rex snapped.

Rex/Six opened his mouth to respond, but the EVO alarm sounded. Agents rushed past them toward the hanger.

"Uh oh, let's get to our rooms quick before…" Rex/Six said nervously as he edged past the running grunts.

However, before he got far, one of the side monitors turned on. It was White Knight.

"Six! Why is your comlink off? You need to get over to Manhattan. There's a level 2 EVO rampaging in Times Square."

"Can't Calan go?" Six/Rex asked.

White Knight glared at him and Six realized he just spoke as Rex. He turned to Rex/Six ignoring Six/Rex.

"Calan has escorted Dr. Holiday to Moscow and won't be back for a week." White Knight snapped. "Now go and take the hot shot with you. Try not to obliterate the city this time." The screen shut off abruptly.

"Did he just say Calan is with Dr. Holiday?" Six/Rex blinked.

"Oh, this isn't good. " Rex/Six groaned. "What are we going to do?"

"So is Holiday … interested in Calan?" Six/Rex tried to sound like he didn't care.

"Huh? They're friends I guess. But what are we going to do about fighting this EVO?" Rex/Six was starting to panic.

"What kind of friends… friends, friends or _friends, friends_." Six/Rex turned to face Rex/Six.

"What are you talking about? Is it some secret ninja language on how to get ourselves out of this?" Rex/Six's voice was two octaves higher than usual.

"Agent Six," A nervous grunt saluted Rex/Six. "The Keep is ready to go."

Rex/Six nervously nodded, "On my way." The grunt saluted before leaving.

"Let's cheese it!" Rex/Six started running in the opposite direction.

Six/Rex grabbed his arm and started dragging him in the direction of the hanger.

"Where are you going the rooms are this way." Rex/Six practically screamed.

Six/Rex didn't answer. He pulled his spare sunglasses from the front side pocket of his jacket and slammed them onto Rex/Six's face.

"You're going to tell me all about Holiday and Calan." Six/Rex pulled a reluctant Rex/Six along.

"We're going to die." Rex/Six moaned.

"Probably." Six/Rex rumbled.

**So what will happen in Manhattan? Will someone die? Did Six tell Rex where all the sharp pointy objects are? Or will Rex find one the hard way? I don't know. I'm just here for the cookies…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews ThisPerson1, X, and thereal13thfirewolf (Yes, I thought of your story when I wrote the voice crack part.)**

**This next part was partially taken from the original story. I thought it would be great (or at least funny) to show how they would fight in the other's body. I have permission from the author to use whatever element I want from her story. Hope it's passable.**

**I don't own nada in this story… this time almost literally.**

"I don't know! I think they're just friends." Rex in Six's body was nervously pacing back and forth in the bay room.

"So why did she go with him? Why wouldn't she ask me?" Six in Rex's body mused sullenly. Six was upset that Holiday would go with someone else and leave him at base. Wasn't he supposed to be their bodyguard or something? She must really hate the new him. But he was trying his hardest to be the person he was before. Although now that he was stuck in another person's body, he couldn't help but slip back to his new persona every now and again… or was it his old one? Six/Rex's head was spinning from trying to figure everything out. He was also disturbed by all the tumultuous feelings that assaulted him suddenly. He was all at once jealous, angry, sad, nervous, and everything negative in between but at twice the intensity. As he sat cross-legged by the Bay doors, he was consumed by these emotions until he realized…

"I'm in a teenager 's body." He straightened up.

"Well duh." Rex/Six muttered. "So glad you figured that out."

"No, I'm not going crazy you are... or rather your body is." Six/Rex stated.

"Uh, you all right Six?" Rex/Six started to worry that perhaps the last few weeks have been too stressful on his mentor and he had finally cracked.

"Rex, it's your hormones. They are out of whack. Well, it's normal for a teen but I'm not a teen. So being in your body now is wreaking havoc on my thought process." Six/Rex was aware that he was babbling.

"So what does that mean?" Rex/Six frowned.

"It explains the erratic mood swings I'm having as well as the tendency to lean towards the irrational."

"What are you talking about? I don't have mood swings and I'm always rational." Rex/Six protested.

"Yeah, like coming after me when I've lost my memory is rational." Six/Rex reminded him.

"Hey, it might not be rational but it's the right thing to do." Rex/Six said.

Before Six/Rex could answer, the loudspeaker announced, "We have arrived at our target destination. Prepare to vacate the ship." The bay doors opened. Six/Rex got up but just stood at the opening.

"Well?" Rex/Six asked. "Aren't you going?"

"Well, I don't know how your nanites work." Six/Rex admitted.

"Just think about making a boogie pack." Rex/Six instructed.

"A what?" Six/Rex looked at Rex/Six in confusion.

"The flying thingy I have? Sticks out the back. Red turbines. Remember?" Rex/Six asked.

"I didn't know what you called it. And why such a stupid name?" Six/Rex wrinkled his nose.

"Are you kidding? It's awesome!" Rex/Six said in an offended tone.

"Whatever. So how do you make it?" Six/Rex reached over to push his sunglasses up but realized he didn't have one. He awkwardly moved his hand to run it through his hair instead… or rather Rex's hair. "You need a haircut." He observed.

"What does that have to do with making a boogie pack?" Rex cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, you're right. Go ahead." Six rubbed his temple. Six also added _short attention span_ to the list of negatives. Being a teenager sucked.

"I don't know. I just think about it and my nanites do the rest." Rex explained.

Six closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to visualize the boogie pack. He thought so hard that he didn't notice anything else around him.

"Ow, okay you did it." Rex/Six's muffled voice come from his side.

Six/Rex opened his eyes. He saw Rex/Six on the floor rubbing his chin.

"What happened?"

"Next time I won't stand so close to you." Rex/Six said with some chagrin.

Six/Rex looked at his back; a pair of turbines protruded from behind him.

"Sorry," Six/Rex apologized but he was feeling elated. He hadn't felt a thing. Was it really that easy?

"How about me? How do I get down?" Six/Rex was startled from his thoughts by Rex/Six's voice.

"I trained you didn't I? Just jump."

"What? Are you crazy? I... You can't fly."

"Not fly. Look for things to break your fall."

"Like what… you?"

"If we're going to convince people we are each other we need to work like the other one."

"I don't want to die."

"Just do what I told you in training."

"But I never listened to you..."

The last part ended in a scream as Six pushed Rex out of the bay doors.

Six then jumped out. As he glided down he realized that maybe he should have asked Rex how the boogie pack started. The thing didn't turn on. As the ground rushed toward him he desperately tried to get the engines to work.

From the sound of the screams it looked like Rex wasn't doing so well either. Maybe he should have thought it through a little more. Darn the teenage thought process.

Finally he decided that in order to survive this he needed to act fast. He retracted his wings and streamlined his body to aim at the antennae of one of the buildings. He stuck out his arm and grabbed it. Then holding it he spun around it until he reached the base of the antennae. When his feet hit the building, he quickly looked around for Rex/Six.

"I'm over here." Came a sarcastic voice.

Six/Rex glanced over in the direction of the voice. Rex/Six's pants had gotten snagged on the edge of a giant LCD Screen.

"You suck by the way." Rex/Six noted.

"Well, we survived." Six/Rex said dryly.

An explosion down the block caught their attention. A giant walking tree was walking straight down 42nd Street knocking over the large screen displays and punching holes through office buildings. Tourists were screaming and scrambling out of its way.

"We might not survive that." Rex/Six groaned. "And get me down from here. What happen to your… my boogie pack?" Rex/Six noticed that Six/Rex was strangely wingless.

"It wouldn't start."

"Well, you're supposed to tell the nanites to start it." Rex/Six said exasperated.

"How?"

"I don't know. Just tell it, I guess." Rex/Six yelled.

"You know, you're not very specific." Six/Rex complained.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's like breathing or taking a whizz. I wouldn't know how to describe those either." Rex/Six growled struggling to free himself. "Seriously, get me off this thing. It's giving me the worse wedgie ever."

"Give me a second." Six concentrated. Wings popped from his back. Then the motors started. Six/Rex carefully jumped off the building and tested flying around. When he was satisfied that he could control it more or less he flew over to grab Rex/Six.

"Took you long enough. Have fun joyriding?" Rex grumbled.

"Would you rather I not know if I could fly and dropped you?" Six/Rex asked. He hauled Rex/Six up by holding under his arms.

Once Rex/Six was freed, he immediately began tugging at his pants. "Ugh, why do you wear this? It's so uncomfortable."

"Quit doing that. It's not polite in public." Six/Rex lectured.

"Yeah, this from a man who proceeded to damage more property than the EVO." Rex/Six scoffed. "Ahh, your underwear just bit me again."

"I told you it's the shurikens in the back pocket and I can drop you, you know." Six/Rex said flatly. "You might not want to antagonize me."

The roar of the EVO stopped their bickering and brought their focus back to the task at hand.

"I'll take the high road, and you take the low road." Six/Rex told Rex/Six.

"And I'll be in Scotland before ye…" Rex/Six sang. "What?" He asked when Six/Rex responded with complete silence. "I heard Noah singing it once."

Six/Rex just flew low to the ground and unceremoniously dumped Rex/Six on the ground before flying toward the upper branches of the tree EVO.

Rex/Six did several unintentional forward rolls before stopping head first into a ditch.

"Jerk." He muttered as he brushed the dirt from his suit. He looked up as the tree EVO towered over him. Great. How was he supposed to stop that from down here?

Meanwhile Six/Rex landed on the _head_ and retracted his boogie pack. He thought of all the weapons Rex had and decided with the one he would be the most comfortable with. He concentrated and formed the BFS. He began cutting at the branches.

Back on the ground Rex/Six was still trying to figure out what to do.

"Use your magna blades!" Six/Rex yelled from up top.

"Oh yeah!" Rex/Six smacked his forehead. Now how did Six get those things out from under his sleeve. He flicked his arm. Nothing happened. He tried again with the other arm. Still nothing. Shaking both arms several times still produced nothing. In frustration Rex/Six threw his arms out theatrically like he was auditioning for a Broadway show. The blades flew out of his sleeves. One impaled itself into a car door whose alarm started blaring. The other went into an alleyway. The crash of garbage cans and a yowl of a cat could be heard.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen." Rex/Six muttered.

"What are you doing down there?" Six/Rex called down. The tree EVO was furiously trying to knock Six/Rex off its top branches by beating it's _arms _against its _head_.

"I'm working on it." Rex/Six ran to the blade impaled in the car and tried to yank it out. It was like trying to pull Excalibur out from the Stone of Destiny. It wasn't budging.

"Aww, come on!" Rex/Six planted his feet firmly on the ground and grabbed with both his hands and pulled with all his strength. His feet slipped and he slid onto the floor.

Six/Rex was now hanging onto one of the branches while hacking away at the _hands_ that were trying to dislodge him. What the heck was that kid doing anyway?

Rex had one foot on the car door window and the other on the ground. He gripped the handle of the blade and pulled. His foot cracked the window and his foot fell into the car.

Six/Rex managed to get back onto the _head_. He had his smack hands up blocking the branches that were trying to stab him.

"Rex!" He yelled. "Do something!"

Rex/Six was on his knees banging his head continuously next to the blade stuck on the car door.

"Wait! There's the other blade!" He said out loud as the thought struck him. He got up and ran to the alleyway. He pushed around the garbage cans the blade had knocked over and found it on the floor. He whooped with joy as he grabbed it. Then a stray cat jumped onto his face. Apparently, it was upset that Rex/Six had knocked over its home.

"Get off, get off, get off!" Rex/Six yelled trying to get the feline off of him.

Six/Rex got knocked off by a lucky shot. He fell a few feet before he was able to get the boogie pack out. He had a hard time stabilizing it and nearly hit the ground. He pulled up just in time to crash into a store front. When he got up he had a pair of boxers over his head. He angrily pulled them off and stepped out. Where was Rex?

Rex stumbled out of the alleyway trying to throw off a mangy cat that was clawing at his leg.

Six/Rex ran over to him.

"You're playing with a cat?" He asked incredulously.

"Playing? Playing? Did you see what the devil cat did to me… I mean you? I'd hate to be you in the morning." Rex/Six snapped.

"Well, you might still be." Six/Rex said wryly. "Look out!" He pushed both of them away as a tree stump _foot_ came crashing down onto the street where they were standing.

"Okay, this isn't working. We suck at fighting as each other." Six/Rex noted.

"So what do we do?" Rex/Six moaned as he got up from the floor.

"We need a new strategy. What would you do?" Six/Rex asked.

"Cry, huddle in the fetal position, wait for you to save me..." Rex/Six listed on his fingers.

"Be serious!" Six/Rex snapped.

"I was!" Rex/Six snapped back. "I can't fight like this. I don't know how to use your crazy swords, your pants keep stabbing me, and I have the worse wedgie in the history of wedgies. Seriously, I'm afraid it might be in my intestines right now!"

"First of all I did not need to know that. Second, that's not what I meant. We need to start utilizing our strengths." Six/Rex clarified. "What would you do right now if you were in your body?"

"Well, I'd..." Before Rex/Six could finish his sentence a red portal opened up.

"Hello, Rex." Van Kleiss smiled evilly as he stepped through the glowing red opening. He aimed some sort of firearm at them and fired.

**Sorry to leave this at a cliffhanger. I am so busy in October. I think the majority of my family must have been born in this month. I'm going to try to update soon and correct any grammar mistakes in my stories. Feel free to point them out. I never see them until I've read it about hundreds of times.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks X for your review. It's hard to update so I'm glad to know I'm not wasting my time with this.**

** I don't own anything... really.**

Six/Rex pushed Rex/Six out of the way. The beam hit Six/Rex and he crumpled to the ground. Rex/Six pushed himself off the floor just in time to see Van Kleiss pick up Six/Rex and walk through the portal. Before the portal closed, Van Kleiss looked back disdainfully at who he thought was Rex's protector.

"Have fun with my little pet. Don't worry. I'll take good care of your charge." Van Kleiss sneered. The portal started closing.

"Noooo!" Rex/Six screamed as he dove for the portal. He just missed it by a hair. He slammed his fist against the ground in frustration.

A roar caught his attention. The tree EVO was still attacking the city. He had to do something but what? He had none of his powers and he didn't know how to utilize any of Six's weapons. Still he couldn't let the monster destroy the city. He looked at the monster. Six had asked him if he was still in his body what he would do. Well, he would bring out his punk busters jump high and then bring out his bad axes. That should cut him down to size. Rex chuckled at his joke until a piece of a display screen came crashing near him. He glanced around. Well he didn't have that. What did he have? One sword and some shurikens stabbing him in the backside... Oh and a tanto strapped to his leg. He lifted his leg and almost fell. Rex looked down at what caused him to stumble. His pants were frayed on the bottom so that he was stepping on some loose thread. That gave him an idea.

The monster was about to plunge its branches into an office building.

"Hey! Ugly!" Rex/Six called from below.

The EVO stopped what it was doing and looked down.

"Come and get me you giant twig!" Rex/Six taunted it. He then ran.

The tree EVO tried to crush it under its _foot_. But Six/Rex easily rolled out of its way. He then began running down a quieter street. Just as Rex/Six had hoped the creature followed.

Rex/Six got the monster to the designated spot. He pulled out some of the shurikens and threw them. It hit several power lines. The electricity flowing through them made them writhe as if they were alive. The monster was distracted by the shocks it was getting from the live wires. It took a step back which was what Rex was waiting for. He grabbed the loose cable on the floor and pulled it taut around a lamppost. The cable behind the EVO straightened off the floor. The tree EVO's _foot _got caught and it lost its balance. It tried to regain its balance. One foot hovered up in the air. Rex/Six was expecting this. He pulled out the remaining sword and threw it into the monster's other _foot_. That did it. The EVO fell over. The impact caused a tremendous crack in the street which then caved in. The monster fell below ground.

"I told you not to destroy the city." White Knight's voice came over the comlink.

"No, time White. Van Kleiss's got Si…Rex." Rex/Six almost slipped.

"Oh, great, hot shot's got himself kidnapped." Rex/Six clenched his jaw tight as Knight complained. "Well you better go get the kid."

"I was planning on it." Rex/Six growled and cut off communications with White Knight.

It suddenly occurred to him he had no way of getting anywhere. He no longer had his boogie pack and he didn't know how to fly a plane… not that he had one anyway.

Just as he finished musing, he heard the roar of a jet engine. Six's jump jet landed next to him. The hatch opened and Bobo popped up. He waved at Rex/Six.

"Sos, yur brother's informed me you're in some sort of predicament." Bobo grinned mischievously at him.

"Bobo, if I wasn't in this body, I'd hug you. But I'm not sure if there's anything here that would skewer you." Rex/Six picked up Six's blades before getting into the jump jet.

"S'all right. I wouldn't want a hug from the green bean anyway. It's like hugging a fire hydrant but less pleasant." Bobo closed the hatch and started the plane.

0o0

Six/Rex dimly realized that he was lying on the cold stone floor. He didn't know why there was a constant humming in his ears. "Repairs 100% completed." Six/Rex heard something say in his head. His eyes snapped opened. He saw bars. He immediately sat up. Looking around he saw he was in a dark dank dungeon. "How's that for alliteration," he thought wryly.

"Ahh, awake, Rex?" Van Kleiss purred.

That's right he was in Rex's body. He remembered reading about this psycho when they were trying to jog his memory.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Come now Rex. We've been through this dance before." Van Kleiss gave a superior smile.

Six/Rex immediately knew he didn't like this guy. He merely glared at the EVO.

"What's the matter, Rex? Cat got your tongue? "He sneered. "How about a for real?"

Van Kleiss produced a mangy cat from his back. Placing his hand on it, it began mutating into a snarling monster. As it was still transforming, he threw it into the cell with Six/Rex. "Have fun playing with your new _friend_. When Providence arrives to rescue you, there might be enough pieces to scrape together to bury you." Van Kleiss cackled as he left the dungeon.

Six/Rex eyed the creature warily. The former cat licked its chops. It looked hungry.

Six/Rex tried to form one of Rex's builds. His hands glowed blue for a second but then nothing happened. He looked incredulously at his hands. Holiday had mentioned that sometimes Rex's biometrics get low and he loses his abilities. Well, now was a bad time for that to happen. The EVO yowled and pounced. Six/Rex jumped out of the way. The body felt sluggish. Rex's body had the response time of a snail. Six/Rex pushed himself off the floor as the EVO circled around him. Its eyes glowed red and its fur turned into spikes. Six/Rex internally groaned. This wasn't going to end well.

**On a side note, one day I'm going to Comic Con dressed as a giant Pikachu and I'm going to bring my kids and make them dress as baby pikachus and we'll be a pikachu family. My husband will disavow any knowledge of us. Haha. **


	5. Chapter 5

**As I question my existence on this site, please enjoy this chapter. For you X, the only one who commented. I do not own any characters.**

"So did you figure out a way to switch us back, yet?" Rex/Six asked his brother. Rex inhabiting Six's body was in Six's Jump Jet being flown by a talking chimp to the Abysus while talking to his mad scientist brother trying to rehook the blades up the sleeves of his mentor. Can this day get any stranger?

"I think so. Apparently, Bobo dislodge some wires when he jumped on the machine. It took some time to reconfigure the flux…" Caesar droned on.

"Yeah, yeah," Rex/Six interrupted him, "save the explanation for someone who understands what you're talking about. Does it work?"

"Well, I'm 80% sure it will work." Caesar said confidently.

"What about the 20%?" Rex/Six asked warily.

"Your brains may implode." Caesar stated simply.

"Great." Rex/Six groaned.

"Oh and if you don't get back within the next twenty-four hours the change is permanent."Caesar added.

"What! And when were you going to tell us that?" Rex/Six exclaimed.

"I just discovered it myself. In twenty-four hours your neurons will have firmly imprinted your respective personalities onto the other and switching would effectively render you brain dead." Caesar said nonchalantly.

"Caesar, if Six doesn't kill you I will!" Rex/Six buried his face into his hands.

"Don't worry, hermano. I'm sure you will get back in time. At your speed you should be in the Abysus in 8 hours. Get yourselves out and you should be back in another 10 hours. That's plenty of time." Caesar calculated the time.

Rex/Six just groaned louder from his hands.

"Don't think you're making the kid feel any better." Bobo remarked.

"Also Dr. Holiday is coming back early. When she found out you… or your body rather had been taken by Van Kleiss, she immediately got on the next available flight to come back." Caesar said. "So she can go over my calculations if it'll make you feel better."

Although Rex was warmed by the fact that Holiday would drop everything when he was in danger, the whole 24 hours deadline was not helping his mood. "Did you tell her what happened?"

"No, why?" Caesar asked.

"Hey, cheer up. Look on the bright side. If you are stuck in Green Bean's body, you can legally go to Vegas now." Bobo said brightly.

"I don't want to be stuck in this body. It's old." Rex griped. "Step on it, Bobo!"

"You're the boss." Bobo replied.

0o0

The EVO cat eyed Six/Rex through narrowed slits. It made a low growl and started circling him. Six/Rex kept his eyes on the animal. When it pounced, he rolled underneath and came up behind the animal. He did a low sweep and knocked the back legs which didn't have spikes. The EVO fell over on its side. The spikes speared into the stone floor. It was stuck but Six/Rex knew it wouldn't last. He looked around. There was nothing there to help him. The EVO drew its spikes back into the body freeing it from the floor. It rolled onto its feet. Its eyes narrowed as it focused on Six/Rex. He tried to form a build any build but nothing happened. The EVO charged him again. Six/Rex sidestepped the EVO and as it passed by he did a round house kick against its backside. It hit the wall headlong and left a crack in the wall. That gave Six/Rex an idea.

"Here kitty, kitty." Six/Rex called to the EVO while edging across the room. "I'm over here, kitty."

The EVO shook its head and glared at Six/Rex. Its fur turned into spikes again and it leapt effortlessly off the floor. Six/Rex jumped out of the way at the last moment. The EVO saw the bars but it was too late for it to stop. Unable to stop it crashed into the bars. The impact loosened the bars from the stone masonry and fell over. The EVO rolled until it hit the wall. Six/Rex did not wait to see if it was conscious. He rushed through the opening and bolted up the flight of stairs. He wandered around the deserted halls before he heard voices coming from behind a large wooden door.

As he reached the entrance, he heard a girl's voice. "Where is he, Van Kleiss?"

"How nice to see you again, Circe." Six/Rex heard Van Kleiss's oily voice.

"I'm not playing with you. Breach said you had Rex and that if I didn't come, you'd kill him." The girl, who must be Circe, growled.

"Eager to join him?" Van Kleiss said sneeringly.

"Where is he?" Circe reiterated.

Six/Rex tried to think who this person was. Rex mentioned someone called Circe. Who was she again? She must think highly of Rex if she was willing to come to the Abysus when Rex's life was threatened. Six/Rex chalked her up as a "good" guy.

"Patience Circe, have a seat. It's been awhile since we've seen each other. When was it? Oh yes, when you betrayed me in the Bug Jar."

"You never cared about any of us. We were just tools to you." Anger laced her voice.

There was a sharp smack and a dull thud.

"Don't talk to the master that way." Another voice snarled.

"Now, Biowulf, that's no way to treat our guest. Besides she will be getting what she deserves soon enough." Van Kleiss said jovially.

"You're crazy. I'm sorry I didn't see it sooner." Circe said quietly.

"Enough, Biowulf. Take her down to the cage. See if there's anything left of Rex otherwise finish them both off." Van Kleiss commanded.

"Yes, master." Footsteps approached the door. Six/Rex scrambled to find a hiding place. There was none.

The door flung opened. Biowulf was holding Circe around her waist. His hand covered her mouth preventing her from screaming, apparently. As he walked down the hall toward the steps to the dungeon, Six/Rex crashed on top of him with his punk busters creating a crater on the floor. His build immediately fell apart. Six/Rex cursed in his head. He'd thought his powers were back but it did not appear to be the case. Circe had flown from Biowulf's grasp and was lying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Six/Rex asked her as he helped her up.

"Rex!" Circe grabbed him in a fierce hug.

Six/Rex stiffened immediately. But before Circe could comment, they were spotted.

"They're escaping!" A lizard like monster snarled.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by skluggs. Six/Rex was glad he read up on the EVOs in the Abysus. Circe released her sonic blast. Six/Rex did not know about that.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" She asked when he stood there stunned.

"I can't build anything." Six/Rex replied lamely as his hands glowed blue with no results.

"What? Your limbs broken? Start swinging!" She snapped as she blasted several more skluggs.

Six/Rex knew she was right. He had to stop trying to be Rex and start being who he really was… the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. Mustering up whatever strength the boy had he did an aerial twist and punched a sklugg in its chest. The EVO went down.

Six/Rex didn't stop there. He grabbed the fallen EVO and swung it into several other sklaggs knocking them down like bowling pins. He elbowed one in its throat before bringing his fist directly into another's face. Finally, he spun and kicked a few more EVOs before landing in a defensive position. He looked around. All the sklaggs lay unconscious on the floor. Circe was looking at him with her jaw hanging open.

Si/Rex shrugged carelessly, "Been practicing." He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Look out!" He pushed Circe out of the way. Several crystal shards hit the floor where they just were. Six/Rex turned to face Skalamander.

"I'm not so easy to beat." He rumbled as he fired more crystals shards.

Six/Rex had no choice but to dodge them. Soon he found himself backed into a wall with no place to go.

"Not so hot without your powers, eh?" Skalamander sneered.

Six/Rex was trapped.

0o0

"We're approaching the castle." Bobo announced.

"Yeah, I can see that." Rex/Six looked out the window. "You'd think there's be a welcoming committee."

The jet shuddered and the emergency red lights began flashing accompanied by an alarm. "Ya mean like that?" Bobo asked sardonically. "Next time keep yur yap shut."

Rex/Six looked out and saw a very large, very angry looking vulture EVO.

"Ugh, it looks like its neck threw up." Rex/Six commented.

"Yeah? Well, ugly there just put a hole in our fuselage." Bobo struggled to keep the jet upright.

"What does that mean?" Rex/Six asked.

"It means hold on to green bean's swords. We're about to have a bumpy landing." Bobo gritted his teeth as he pulled up on the controls.

Rex/Six gripped the edge of the seat and felt his stomach lurch as the jet plummeted towards the forest of the Abysus. All too soon the jet skirted through the top of the trees and into the underbrush. Rex/Six heard the crunching of metal as they hit every tree branch and brush along the way down. Then the jet jerked to a stop, throwing Rex/Six forward than back as his seat belt kept him from flying out. Rex/Six felt something in his back snap. Bobo popped the hatch. Rex/Six disentangled himself from the seatbelt and got up to take a look. There was a twinge in his back that he had never felt before. Rex/Six ignored it. There were more important things to think about, such as where the heck were they? Rex/Six limped out onto the top of the ship. The jet had been caught in some vines and was hanging about ten feet up in the air.

"Any landing you can walk away from…" Bobo began. The plane lurched forward nearly pitching Rex/Six down to the ground.

"Can this plane fly?" Rex/Six asked as he stabilized himself. The twinge in his back was now a dull throb.

"Are you kidding? You can't use this plane for scrap metal." Bobo snapped. As if to prove his point the hatch fell off.

"That's just great. "Rex said sarcastically. "And we only have 16 hours left to get my body and get back."

"Good luck with that." Bobo stated.

"Come on, let's go find my body. Then we'll worry about getting out of here." Rex/Six grumbled. As he got ready to go, he realized something. "How am I going to get down?"

To answer him the plane strained against the vines which then snapped plunging to the forest floor. Bobo had jumped up and grabbed a vine. Rex/Six wasn't so lucky. He went down with the jet.

"Hey, you okay chief?" Bobo called down.

"I think Six's going to need to change his underwear." Rex/Six groaned from inside the cockpit.

Bobo watched as Rex/Six emerge from the wreckage holding his back.

"Oww, hey, Bobo, did you know Six had a bad back?" Rex moaned as he stumbled out of the jet.

Bobo shrugged, "Ya know he doesn't tell me anything."

Before Rex could reply the vines on the forest floor came to life. They wrapped around Rex/Six's legs and pulled. He fell on the floor. More vines came to life and wrapped around his hands. Both sets of vines pulled in opposite directions. They were going to pull him apart.

**Sorry about the beginning. Don't mean to complain. It's just that I'm just hoping I'm not wasting your time or mine. I'm also down because I finish my students' grades and frankly, I might as well be teaching to the walls. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement. I appreciate it. I hope I didn't sound like I was whining. It's hard to take time out to write and update regularly plus I want to make sure it's good. I believe you deserve quality work.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own anything.**

"Arrgghh!" Rex/Six cried out as the vines pulled his arms and legs in opposite directions. The pain in his back was making hard for him to think.

"Hang on. I'm coming!" Bobo exclaimed swinging down to the plane. He jumped back into the cockpit.

"Do I have a choice?" Rex/Six said through gritted teeth. The vines pulled harder until Rex felt his back snap.

"Hey, that actually feels better." Rex/Six was surprised. Bobo emerged from the opening with his guns blazing. One of the vines around his arm loosened. He yanked his arm out of the vines and flicked his wrist. His blade flew out. He sliced through the remaining vine wrapped around his other arm. When his arms were free he sliced through the vines around his legs. The vines shrunk back.

"That was close chief." Bobo put his guns away.

"Yeah, let's find me and get the heck out of here." Rex/Six said.

"Looks like the castle is that way." Bobo pointed through the thick brush

"Well, let's go." Rex/Six flicked out his other blade. Using both he slashed a path through the vegetation.

0o0

Skalamander got ready to fire more shards at Six/Rex. Six/Rex glowered at Skalamander. He wondered if he'd cause any damage if he charged the behemoth. Before either could do anything the wall next to Six/Rex exploded. The blast knocked both Skalamander and Six/Rex off their feet. Six/Rex pushed himself off the floor grimacing from the pain. A hand grabbed him and hauled him up.

"Come on Rex! Move!" It was Circe. She must have blasted that hole. Six/Rex stumbled onto his feet. He let Circe pull him through the makeshift opening.

After running several feet from the castle, Circe stopped short. Rex/Six bumped into her.

"Ouch! Watch it Rex." She peered at him. "Are you all right?"

Six/Rex had no idea how to answer that. "Define all right." He said sarcastically.

"Have you noticed that they're not following us?" Circe asked ignoring the snippy remark.

"What about it?" Six couldn't remember if this was bad or not.

"You'd think they'd have every EVO out looking for us. Something's not right." Circe furrowed her brow.

Six/Rex wanted to tell her that nothing about this day was right. The ground began shaking. Trees several meters away started parting like water.

"Uh-oh, it looks like Van Kleiss let out his pet." Circe said.

"His pet?" Six/Rex did not like the sound of that.

"You better start running." Circe was already backing up.

Six/Rex looked back as more trees were thrown to the side. "Just a tactical retreat." He told himself before he followed Circe.

0o0

"You know, Fake Green Bean, once we get to the castle how are we even going to find you." Bobo asked Rex/Six. "He's not just gonna run into you."

Rex/Six turned to Bobo. But before he could say anything, Circe burst from the shrubbery. Six/Rex was close behind her. Circe saw Rex/Six and sidestepped him to continue through the forest. Six/Rex wasn't so lucky. They collided.

"Huh, I stand corrected." Bobo scratched his head.

"You have the reflexes of a donut." Six/Rex said to Rex/Six.

"Hey, I'll have you know I have the reflexes of a cat." Rex/Six retorted.

"Only if it's dead." Six/Rex pushed Rex/Six off of him.

"Run!" Circe came back to tell them before dashing off again.

"Hey, I'd do what the lady says." Bobo rushed after Circe.

A roar interrupted them. A tree flew and landed mere inches away.

"We don't need to run. You have builds." Rex/Six looked at Six/Rex.

"Had. I can't make anything." Six/Rex concentrated. Blue lines circumvented his hands but nothing cam out. "But we have my blades." Six/Rex looked at Rex/Six expectantly. Then his look grew dark. "You still have them, don't you?"

"Of course. What do you take me for?" Rex/Six flicked his arm. A blade flew out and embedded itself in the tree. "I think it's broken. It keeps doing that."

"Operator error." Six/Rex growled as he went over and pulled it out of the trunk.

Before Rex/Six could respond a massive grayish-white EVO poked its head out of the top of the trees.

It roared and tried to grab them. Both scattered away from its claws. Six/Rex was a little more graceful while Rex/Six tripped and landed in the bushes.

Six/Rex then jumped and slashed the monster with the one katana in his hand. The EVO howled in pain but then batted Six/Rex to the side. Six/Rex did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"Sweet. You have to teach me that." Rex/Six said as he poked his head out of the shrub.

"Later, if we survive." Six/Rex answered. "Give me my other blade."

"Then what am I suppose to fight with?" Rex/Six complained.

"You don't even know how to use them."

"True that. Here. Oops." Rex/Six had tried to release the other katana from his sleeve. Once again he missed grabbing it. This time the blade hit the EVO in its foot.

The monster roared in pain. It's eyes grew red and it tried to smash the duo.

Six/Rex dodged the monster's fist and jumped onto its hand. He took the katana in his hand and stabbed the EVO in its wrist. The EVO roared again and tried to smack Six/Rex with its other hand. Six/Rex pulled out his katana and jumped off its hand just as the EVO smacked himself. He landed neatly next to the EVO's foot and pulled out his other blade. The monster was beside himself with rage.

"Uh-oh, I think you made it angry." Rex/Six said nervously.

"That's the plan." Six/Rex replied as he stabbed the EVO a few more times.

"Well, that's a lousy plan. "Rex/Six yelped as he hopped out of the way of a foot.

The EVO ripped a tree out of the ground and began swinging it on the ground.

"In coming." Six/Rex said calmly as he jumped out of the way.

"Auughh, "Rex/Six got caught in the branches and was swept up. He clung onto the branches. The EVO lifted the tree over its head.

"Good thinking. Now you can reach its head." Six/Rex told Rex/Six.

Rex/Six made some unintelligible noises as he lost his grip on the tree and fell on top of the EVO's head.

The EVO felt something on its head. Not being the brightest he took the tree and smashed it over its own head. Rex/Six moving quickly managed to sidestep the tree. The monster staggered from its own blow. Then it fell over.

"Rex? Are you all right?" Six/Rex ran over to the fallen giant.

"Por qué está haciendo girar el mundo?" Rex/Six mumbled.

"You're fine." He hauled his body onto its feet.

Six/Rex put a hand to his head. "Dude, I hate to be you tomorrow morning." Then Rex suddenly realized he had forgotten something. "Six, Caesar said if we didn't get back within 24 hours we'd be stuck in each other's bodies."

"How long ago was that?" Six/Rex asked.

"I think 10 hours ago."

Six/Rex scowled. "That doesn't leave us much time. How are we going to get out of here?" He looked at himself.

"Well, our plane's a little busted." Rex/Six rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What do you mean a little busted?"

0o0

Six/Rex stared in disbelief at the wreckage that use to his jet.

"Yeah, that a little busted."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Six/Rex glared at his body.

"I'm working on it." Rex/Six held up his hands to calm his irate self.

Before Six/Rex could come up with a proper retort, Bobo and Circe appeared in the clearing.

"Bobo, told me what happened." Circe looked at the two of them. "I guess that explains a lot."

"We're on a deadline, Circe. How did you get here?" Rex/Six asked.

"Breach brought me here." Circe said. "Sorry, I'm going to have to hoof it out of here."

"We'll never make it back to Providence in time." Rex/Six groaned. He saw Circe looking at him oddly. "What?"

"Sorry, nothing. It's just weird hearing your words come out of him." Circe explained.

"You have no idea." Six/Rex commented.

"You know, there might be a way…" Rex/Six paused.

"What?" Bobo asked.

"Does Van Kleiss still have that whale blimp?" Rex/Six asked Circe.

"I think so. Why…Oh." Circe stopped. "I don't know Rex. It only listens to Van Kleiss."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll figure that out later. Do you know where it's kept?"

"Yes, but it's suicide trying to break back into the castle." Circe said fearfully. "Can't you call Providence to come pick you up?"

"By the time they get here it'll be too late." Six/Rex answered.

"Come on, we don't have anything to lose." Rex/Six added.

"Speak for yourself. I have money riding on this weekend's game." Bobo retorted.

"Rex, is right. If there's any hope for us to get out of here in a timely manner we need to get to a quick mode of transportation." Six/Rex stated.

"Really? You're agreeing with me." Rex/Six asked gleefully.

"It may be the hormones or the several blows to the head I took, but yes, I'm agreeing with you." Six/Rex said dryly.

Everyone looked at Circe. She sighed.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "But you owe me." She turned around and walked in the direction of the castle.

Rex/Six smiled, "That's my chica." He followed. Six/Rex went next.

Bobo shook his head. "This is disturbing on so many levels." But he too walked after them.

**Por qué está haciendo girar el mundo?= Why is the world spinning?**

**Chica= girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading. The original unfinished story had 10 chapters. I'm going to see if I can get that many out as well. **

**I do not own any of the characters.**

"That's where Van Kleiss keeps his transportation." Circe pointed to makeshift compound to the side of the castle.

"It's there? Why doesn't he keep it in the castle?" Rex/Six asked.

"It's not house broken." Circe replied as she led the way.

Rex/Six stood in surprise. "Uh, that's just ewww." He managed to get out.

"Come on, we're not going to stand underneath it." Six/Rex pulled Rex/Six along.

"Like I said before… disturbing." Bobo muttered.

When Circe reached the edge of the forest she stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Six/Rex asked.

Circe put a finger to her lips and pointed to the turrets on the castle. Several EVOs roamed around. She whispered, "They're on guard duty. The terrain around the castle is rocky, hard to cross, and offer no cover. Van Kleiss designed it so that he could easily spot intruders. Are you sure you still want to break in?"

Six/Rex quickly scanned the area and knew Circe was right. But what alternative did they have… other than to be stuck forever in the other's body. Six/Rex internally shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, any luck on making a build?" Rex/Six asked Six/Rex.

"I've been trying. All I get is false starts." Six/Rex tried again. Blue light came from his hands and it elongated a little but then quickly returned to normal.

"You know. Usually, I would have recovered by now." Rex/Six frowned

"He made your punk busters back at the castle." Circe offered.

"But I haven't been able to do anything since." Six/Rex growled.

"Look, when it takes me this long to recover it's not a physical problem but an emotional issue, like I'm mad at someone or something." Rex/Six observed.

"What are you saying?" Six/Rex narrowed his eyes and balled up his fists.

"Hey, easy, dude, I'm just saying maybe you need to chill and relax." Rex/Six counseled.

"Are you giving me advice?" Six/Rex scoffed.

"Well, I do know my own body." Rex/Six said patiently.

"Look you guys decide what you want to do. I'm going to walk around to see if there's been any change anywhere." Circe walked off.

"I'd listen to the kid, I mean you, I mean… aww forget it." Bobo walked away as well grumbling.

Six/Rex considered this. Rex could be right. He did know what activated his nanites afterall. So he took a calm cleansing breath and dropped to the ground in a meditative pose.

"Uh, Six? Whatcha doing?" Rex/Six cocked an eyebrow.

"I am attempting to heed your advice and _calm_ down." Six/Rex said with his eyes shut.

"So you're meditating?" Rex/Six asked hesitantly.

"It would seem so," Six/Rex answered sarcastically.

"Oh, so I should be quiet." Rex/Six stated.

"If you can." Six/Rex said still with his eyes closed. He felt Rex/Six sit down next to him. At first there was silence, then Six/Rex heard the body next shifting around. Then he heard sighing. He felt eyes looking at him.

"Can you make a build now?"

"Rex, I need to concentrate." Six/Rex hissed.

"Fine, sheesh, don't have to snap at me. I know when to be quiet. When you say quiet, I'm..."

"Rex!" Six/Rex said with a slight edge in his voice. There was silence again. But Rex must have been restless because he heard more shifting. Then he heard Rex lie down on the ground. Then he heard…

"Owww!" He felt the body next to him jump up.

Six/Rex's eyes snapped opened. "Rex, it's very difficult to meditate when…" He stopped when he saw blood dripping from Rex's… his body's sleeve. His blade had cut through the sleeve and was hanging part way out. "What did you do?"

"I was trying to practice unhooking the swords." Rex/Six was pressing his arm to try to stem the flow of blood.

"You can't do that lying down." Six/Rex pressed his hands to his temple.

"Well, yeah, thanks for telling me that now." Rex/Six muttered.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you back my swords." Six/Rex glared at him.

"It's not that bad. See it's starting to stop." Rex/Six said as he pressed harder.

Six/Rex pulled his bloodied sword from the sleeve widening the tear. At least now Rex can apply pressure without the sword in the way.

"Guys, what's going on? The EVOs are…" Circe stopped when he saw Six/Rex with a sword in his hand and a bleeding Rex/Six. "I know he's annoying sometimes but you didn't have to attack him." Circe ran to Rex/Six to take a look at the arm while warily keeping an eye on Six/Rex.

"That wasn't me!" Six/Rex protested. He wondered why he'd care if this stranger knew the truth or not. But whatever the reason, he definitely did not want Circe thinking he'd ever purposefully attack Rex especially when he was in his body.

"Yeah, I accidently cut myself." Rex/Six admitted sheepishly as Circe ripped some strips from the hem of her skirt and wrapping Rex/Six's arm tight.

"You're such a nitwit." She grumbled as she pulled tight.

"Oww, I'm not sure what's worse the cut or your first aide." Rex/Six gripped.

"I never said I was a nurse. You're going to have that treated. But that should stop the bleeding." Circe stated.

"Or cut off circulation in my arm." Rex complained.

"Quit whining Rex. Circe what were you saying?" Six/Rex was starting to get impatient.

"Oh, I guess this is what got the EVOs riled up. " Circe pointed to Rex/Six's arm. "The EVOs can smell blood."

"What does that mean?" Six/Rex pressed.

"Well, it means…" Circe was interrupted by the sounds of rustling in the brush. Circe glanced in the direction of the sound. "It means, "Circe said apprehensively eying the brush, "that the EVOs will be attracted to the smell."

Everyone tensed as the rustling got closer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all your reviews. It's nice to know that I'm not totally blowing off my real job for nothing. **

**ThisPerson1: I hope you're not too disappointed with what happens next. I rewrote some of it for you.**

**I don't own anything.**

The rustling came closer. Everyone tensed. Six/Rex held the sword ready. When the bushes parted Six/Rex pulled his sword back and… came inches from cutting Bobo's jugular.

"Woah, sorry, there wasn't any water to wash my hands. We are in the great outdoors, ya know." Bobo held up his hands in mock surrender.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Bobo, you dunderhead, we thought you were an EVO." Rex/Six said relieved.

"Well, I am an EVO." Bobo replied indignantly.

"No, a bad one." Rex/Six face palmed.

"That depends on who you ask." Bobo smirked.

"Well, let's move before we do attract any of Van Kleiss's EVOs." Circe clarified.

"That's all good and well but where are we going to?" Six/Rex growled.

Just then a sklugg jumped from one of the trees and tackled Rex/Six.

"Hey! What gives?" Rex/Six yelped as he held the EVO's monstrous jaws at bay with his hands. Drool from its mouth dripped down his sleeve. "Eww, so gross!"

Six/Rex went to help but one jumped onto his back. It grabbed Six/Rex's hair and hung on. Circe whirled around. More skluggs appeared at the edge of the clearing they were in. Circe blasted them with her sonic scream. Bobo pulled out his blasters and began shooting.

"Just like a shooting gallery." He grinned as he fired indiscriminately.

"Hey, watch it! I'm on your side." Circe said as she dodged a blaster shot. She glared at Bobo.

" Don't get in the way, sweetheart." Bobo retorted.

"Someone? A little help here?" Rex/Six called as the jaws got closer to his face.

"Rex!" Six/Rex yelled. "Catch this." He threw the blade that he had pulled out from the sleeve.

"With what?" Rex/Six yelled but it was too late. The blade was flying towards him. Thinking fast, he got his feet under the sklugg and vaulted him up over his head. It crashed into a tree upside-down and slid onto its head. Rex/Six then did a kip up to get back on his feet plucking the sword from the air. He turned around and swatted several skluggs that flew from the trees. They too fell to the wayside but then more jumped onto him overwhelming him.

"Arugghh!" Six/Rex could hear Rex/Six's cry. He could see Rex in trouble. Circe was just managing to keep her skluggs at bay while Bobo was busy with his group. There was no one to help Rex/Six. Six/Rex was already having trouble trying to keep the sklugg on his back from ripping his head off. He felt a helplessness that he was not accustomed to and it did not feel good. Then something strange happened. His concern for Rex, and not to mention his own body, plus the anger he had been feeling because of his inability to control the situation, caused something in his or rather Rex's body to start humming. It started in his toes and slowly spread to the rest of his body until he felt the top of his head tingle.

Then without warning his hands exploded into smack hands. He grabbed the sklugg off his back and threw it at the dogpile on Rex/Six knocking a few off the top. Running over he swung his smack hands taking the rest off of Rex/Six. A few turned to attack him but he formed his punk busters and leapt out of the way. In mid jump he spun and kicked a few that had come after him. They were thrown back. When he landed he looked around. The skluggs were all unconscious.

"Nice," Rex/Six commented. He threw down the one sklugg he had taken out. "But more importantly… you made some builds!"

Six/Rex who was breathing heavily from his exertion merely nodded as he looked at his hands and feet. He had did it! He slowly rescinded the builds savoring the control he had.

"Now try curing these guys." Rex/Six urged.

"What?" Six/Rex looked shocked. He had just mastered one of Rex's abilities he wasn't sure he was up to doing more.

"Yeah, you can do it." Rex/Six encouraged him. "Just put your hand on it and tell your nanites to get rid of his corrupt ones."

Six/Rex looked at Rex/Six incredulously.

"We can't leave this many skluggs here. If they come to, we'd be in danger of being attacked again." Circe said practically.

Six/Rex looked at her. He knew she was right. He put his hand on the one nearest to him and closed his eyes. _Please work, please work. _He thought fervently to his nanites.

"Hey, you did it!" Bobo's surprised voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His eyes flew open and he was touching the chest of an unconscious human. Six/Rex immediately removed his hands as if the body had burned him. He could only stare unbelieving at the prone form for a few seconds before what he had done had sunk in. A smirk broke out on his face.

"See? I knew you could do it. Now for the rest." Rex/Six was all smiles.

He pulled another sklugg over for Rex/Six to cure. When Six/Rex had cured the majority of them Rex/Six stopped him.

"You know, you don't want to overload yourself with corrupt nanites." Rex/Six said. "Also I have an idea on how to get into that compound with the whale blimp."

"Really? How?" Circe looked curiously at him.

"Do you think these skluggs were the same ones on guard duty before?" Rex/Six asked her.

"Well, yeah but there'll still be more on the turrets. This isn't all of them." Circe frowned.

"I know, I know. I wasn't implying there wouldn't be any left on guard duty. What I was wondering was, if enough had left so that there wouldn't be as many?" Rex/Six explained.

"Yeah, they're probably waiting for a report." Circe wasn't sure what Rex was getting at. "We could be in trouble if they decide to send another squad to check what happen to this group."

"Well, that won't happen or it will but at our convenience." Rex/Six had a devilish grin on his face.

"What you getting' at, chief?" Bobo asked now also curious.

"Bobo, when you worked as an entertainer, did you ever learn about puppetry or more importantly about marionettes?" Rex/Six asked his sidekick.

"Maybe, why?" Bobo was totally confused. In fact, everyone was.

"Rex, what are you planning?" Six/Rex asked him.

"Oh, you'll see. How are your smack hands doing, Six?" He now addressed his body.

"Fine, why?" Six/Rex asked forming them.

"Can you make them spin?" Rex asked him.

Six/Rex concentrated and without much effort they began spinning.

"Great! You can do drill hands." Rex/Six gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"Rex!" Six/Rex was getting exasperated.

"Wait, hear me out… no, actually come with me. Bobo, grab some vines on our way." Rex/Six tucked two skluggs under each arm. "Circe, can you grab those two? Thanks. Okay let's go."

The group all looked at each other before following Rex/Six into the woods.

They hoped Rex/Six's plan was as good as he thought it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Right now I'm huddled under my blanket with a fever of 101.2. But I can't sit and do nothing so I'm updating the story. Probably not a good idea especially since I'm barely coherent. Anyway, here it goes.**

**Don't own anything.**

"You want us to do what?" Circe had cocked an eyebrow at Rex/Six.

"Look," Rex/Six said as he tied some vines to the arms and legs to the skluggs. "You keep them busy by bringing these skluggs out and distracting them."

"As puppets." Circe still wasn't buying it.

"Well, technically marionettes. Puppets are just a general term for inanimate objects manipulated by a puppeteer," Bobo rattled off.

Everyone looked at the chimp.

"What? I have a life outside of you." Bobo said resentfully.

"So we bring out the puppets, distract the skluggs on the turrets while you and _fake _you do what now?" Circe crossed her arms.

"Stop calling me that." Six/Rex snapped at the girl.

"Six is going to drill underground right under their noses into the compound!" Rex/Six waited for the accolades.

"What? You get that from a cartoon?" Circe shook her head.

"Doesn't matter where I got the idea from…" Rex/Six looked offended.

"Yeah, it was from a cartoon." Bobo interrupted him.

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Rex/Six addressed his sidekick.

"The side that isn't gonna get me killed." Bobo muttered scratching himself.

"Look just distract them. Six and I will do the rest." Rex/Six said confidently.

"There's a flaw here." Six/Rex pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No there isn't! It's fool proof." Rex/Six reiterated. "Now who's with me?" He stuck out his hand.

Everyone looked warily at each other.

"Come on guys, don't leave me hanging." Rex/Six was grinning which was disturbing since he was in Six's body.

Six/Rex not being able to think of any better ideas, again darn this hormonal, easily distracted, highly irrational teenage mind, put his hand in. Circe sighed and placed her hand in as well. Suddenly, a sklugg hand appeared on top. Everyone quickly withdrew.

It was only Bobo hanging from the tree by his feet. He had the unconscious sklugg on some strings. Everyone glared at him.

"I was just testing it." Bobo shrugged. When their glares did not subside, he shrugged again. "It works!"

"I hate you." Six/Rex mumbled under his breath as he stalked off to his position.

"Hey, I think he's getting his memory back." Bobo smiled.

0o0

Six/Rex scanned the empty area he had to cross to get to the compound with the EVO whale.

"Real easy, you just drill straight until you get under the compound." Rex said.

"How am I suppose to know if I'm going straight?" Six/Rex looked at Rex/Six.

Apparently, that had him stumped. His mouth opened and his eyes glazed over as he pointed a finger to say something. There was a pause.

"I knew it. I knew you didn't think this through." Six/Rex realized he sounded like he was throwing a tantrum but honestly, he felt he was showing true restraint by not strangling Rex/Six… well, that and he didn't want to damage his body.

"No, no wait. I'll stay outside and tell you if you're going straight through the comlink." Rex/Six smiled triumphantly. "I'll look for dirt displacement and tell you to go left or right."

"Then what?" Six/Rex rubbed his temple for the umpteenth time.

"Then when you get there you commandeer the blimp."

"How?"

"Put your hand on it and tell it what to do."

"How do you know that's going to work? What if it only listens to Van Kleiss?"

"It's a dumb whale. Just tell its nanites who's boss." Rex/Six pushed Six/Rex. "Now quit stalling and go."

"I'm not stalling. I think this is crazy." Six/Rex formed his smack hands.

"Crazy like a fox." Rex/Six said happily.

Six/Rex started spinning his smack hands and placed them on the ground. The craggy floor gave way as he drilled down.

0o0

"Okay, the skluggs can see us clearly from here." Circe told the chimp in the tree.

Bobo nodded and pulled out one of the skluggs on the string and promptly dropped it with a thud.

Circe glared at him. Bobo gave an apologetic grin and shrugged. Circe bent over and picked up the fallen sklugg and threw the crossbar up to Bobo who almost dropped it. His hands got tangled in the vines.

"Bobo!" Circe was getting exasperated.

"Listen sweetheart, these are not surgeon's hands, okay? Sometimes I'm a little rough on the equipment." Bobo huffed.

"Whatever. Just get their attention." Circe rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Bobo with a pout on his face began moving the sklugg in jerky motions. At first it looked like it was having a seizure then as Bobo got use to the crossbar it started having more natural movements. The sklugg on the turret motioned for the other skluggs to join him. They crowded around as Bobo's sklugg began the moonwalk.

"Bobo, what are you doing?" Circe hissed as the sklugg broke out in the Dougie. Bobo brought out another sklugg who joined the first one.

"Distracting them. Look I'm making them do the Macarena." Bobo snickered.

"Lord, help us." Circe face palmed. She looked over at the skluggs. They also started dancing on the turrets. "I can't believe this." She murmured. She turned to look at the skluggs who were suddenly twerking.

"No! Bobo don't do that!" Circe said shocked.

"Why not? It's the latest craze." Bobo continued.

"No, in sklugg body language it means…" Circe looked over at the skluggs who were now hopping mad… literally. "It means a derogatory term."

Bobo stopped. "Oh. Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"Run, Bobo!" Circe was already half way gone. Bobo dropped the skluggs and followed Circe. The skluggs on the turret all left and were coming their way.

"Well, we are distracting them." Bobo panted as he swung from tree to tree.

"I hate you." Circe panted as she tried to outpace the chimp on foot.

0o0

"A little to the left. No, the other left."

"You mean right then."

"Right, no I mean left."

"Which is it? Left or right."

"Right… no the other right!"

"Rex, I'm about to get out of this tunnel and…"

"No, no you're almost there. Just a little more to the left. No the other left."

"Aurrgghhh!"

Rex/Six winced as he Six/Rex screamed in frustration but he saw the dirt lines go underneath the compound.

"You made it!" Rex/Six said excitedly. "Six, get out and go to the blimp."

Rex/Six burst through the floor. He pushed his way through some brown muck.

"Ugh, this better be mud." He grumbled as he emerged from the hole. The compound flooded with light.

"Does it really matter Rex? You're about to be one with it."

Six/Rex snapped his eyes up. It was Skalamander. Biowulf emerged from behind him.

"How stupid do you think we are?"

"I don't know, how many kinds are there?" Six/Rex asked as he formed his smack hands.

The EVOs charged him.

**If you don't like it blame the fever.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm feeling a little better. Thanks. But I was told I should stay home one more day to avoid infecting anyone. That and I ache all over. So I'm going to finish this up… last chapter people. Hope you've enjoyed the ride. I am not under any delusion that this story even comes close to the quality of the original that this is based off of. But I hope you liked it all the same.**

**I do not own any of the characters or even this idea.**

"The skluggs are right behind us." Circe yelled to Bobo.

"I know! Why do you think I'm trying to out pace you?" Bobo yelled back.

"Jerk." Circe muttered. Finally, Circe had enough with running. She spun around and shot several skluggs who had the misfortune of being ahead of the pack. She fired several more times but this time the skluggs were ready and some were able to dodge the fire. Circe grabbed a fallen tree branch and whacked the nearest sklugg. She also fired her sonic blast at any that came near her. More popped out and descended on her. She knew Rex's idea was bad. As she got ready to take on the whole sklugg army she heard Bobo yell, "Duck!"

Circe instinctively hit the floor. She felt something fly overhead. She lifted her head a little and saw a log come at her face. Her head hit the ground again. This time she waited.

"All clear." She heard Bobo say. She carefully lifted her head and looked. A log tied by some vines had taken out the rest of the skluggs.

"You're welcome." Bobo grinned hanging from a tree.

"How? When?" She looked at him.

"I set this up before just in case." Bobo said proudly.

"Really? How did you know we'd be coming here?" Circe asked incredulously.

"Lucky guess?" Bobo answered.

Circe gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay, fine. I set it up randomly for some unsuspecting schmo. But hey, it came in handy. So you can't complain."

"I'm not complaining. It's better than Rex's…" Circe paused realizing something. "Oh my gosh, Rex! We've got to get back. "

Circe ran back towards the castle.

"Huh, dames, always running off, leaving a guy hanging." Bobo muttered but he swung after her.

0o0

Six/Rex smacked Biowulf across the jaw and he flew against the wall. Then he quickly sidestepped Skalamander's crystal shards. Forming the slam cannon he grabbed some of the muck on the ground and blasted Skalamander in the head. The EVO lizard staggered when the gunk hit his face. As Six/Rex withdrew his build, he was tackled by Biowulf.

Thinking quick he formed punk busters and bounced Biowulf off to the side.

"Hey, are you getting the blimp or not?" Rex/Six's impatient voice floated through his earpiece.

"A little busy right now." Six/Rex rolled out of the way of more shards. One got the edge of his jacket effectively pinning him to the ground. It was enough to distract him so that Biowulf got in a hit. Six/Rex flew and hit the post that the whale EVO was hitched to. For a second everything went black. When his vision cleared he saw his body fending off Biowulf. Rex/Six decided to show up. He wasn't doing too badly. It was not Six's usual fighting style, in fact it was sloppy, uncoordinated, and with no swords, but it was keeping Biowulf unbalanced. Rex/Six was also mocking Skalamander, something about being fat and slow. Skalamader furious at the insult made a giant crystal block and hurled it Rex/Six who dodged it. The block hit Biowulf instead sending him down the hole that Six/Rex had made.

"Thanks for the assist Skalamander. If you ever want a job with the good guys let me know, because you suck at being a bad guy." Rex/Six taunted him. Skalamander growled and launched himself at Rex/Six. It was what Rex/Six was waiting for. He sidestepped him and stuck out his foot. Skalamander tripped over and fell into the hole joining his partner.

"Yeah, like I said, fat and slow… and stupid." Rex/Six brushed his hands together. He turned to Six/Rex. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go get the blimp."

Six/Rex still reeling from the hit got up slowly and walked over to the whale blimp. He placed his hand on it. _Come on, come on, wake up! We need a ride out of here!_

Blue lines circumvented the whale EVO. The blimp began to float up.

"You did it!" Rex/Six cheered.

"Do you think I'd just let you take my EVO, Rex?" Van Kleiss's voice sent chills through both their spines. They looked up. Van Kleiss was standing in the doorway of the compound.

"Quick, get on!" Six/Rex yelled to Rex/Six. He had already climbed aboard the floating EVO.

Rex/Six ran and jumped grabbing the rope that was anchoring the blimp to the floor. He pulled out the shuriken from his back pocket and severed the rope at the base. The blimp floated up as the sky doors opened.

"Oh, no you don't!" Van Kleiss aimed his gauntlet at them but Rex/Six threw another shuriken that lodged itself into Van Kleiss's hand preventing him from temporarily firing. Instead Van Kleiss extended his gauntlet so that it grabbed the edge of the rope. All three floated into the air.

0o0

"Look! There they are… and Van Kleiss is there!" Circe said worriedly looking at the sky.

"That's not good." Bobo stated the obvious.

They watched the tiny figures on the blimp fight each other.

"We've got to help." Circe told Bobo.

"And how are we gonna do that? In case ya haven't noticed neither of us are equipped with wings." Bobo snarked.

"We might not be but I know what does." Circe said. "Come on." She ran back the other way.

Bob rolled his eyes. "Dames."

Van Kleiss knocked both Six and Rex back.

"You don't seem to be your usual self, Agent Six. Getting old perhaps." Van Kleiss smirked.

"You have no idea." Rex/Six answered under his breath. Then he said a little louder, "You should know about being old Van Kleiss. That and bad hair."

"Chatty today too aren't you?" Van Kleiss observed with a frown. "And what's wrong with you Rex? No snappy comebacks?"

"Bite me." Six/Rex growled before forming his smack hands and launching himself at Van Kleiss.

Van Kleiss stepped out of the way but Six/Rex anticipated that move. He immediately formed his punk busters and swept underneath Van Kleiss knocking him over. But Van Kleiss grabbed the punk buster and flung him over the side of the blimp. Six/Rex would not go over easy. He formed his boogie pack and flew back at Van Kleiss pushing him back.

"Very unsual, Rex." Van Kleiss panted. "You are actually strategizing."

"He learned from the best." Rex/Six interjected as he threw a shuriken his way. VanKleiss plucked it out of the air. He threw it into Six/Rex's turbine which spluttered out of control. Six/Rex flew over the side unable to regain control.

"Six!" Rex inadvertently called out.

"If I didn't know better, it's as if you've switched personalities." Van Kleiss frowned again. "If so then…" Van Kleiss attacked Rex/Six who still did not have mastery over the magna blades but he managed to pull out both blades and crossed them to stop the gauntlet from making contact. "You're just trying to mess with me aren't you?" Van Kleiss growled.

"Nah, I don't need to mess with you. You're doing a great job by yourself." Rex/Six shot back.

"I've finished off Rex or whoever that was. Now it's your turn." Van Kleiss pulled his gauntlet back.

Rex/Six gritted his teeth but then his face lit up. "I wouldn't be so sure." Van Kleiss turned around. He was hit in the face by swarmers. Circe flew into sight. She was standing on two swarmers… one under each foot. She was singing her siren song attracting more swarmers. They flew around Van Kleiss who was trying to swat them away.

"Stop, you brainless arthropods! I'm your master!" Van Kleiss hissed at his EVOs. But Circe's song was more powerful at the moment. Not being able to see where he was going Van Kleiss stepped too far over the edge and fell off the blimp. They heard his scream get softer as he fell further away.

"Circe! Where's Six? I mean me? I mean… you know what I mean!" Rex/Six was confusing himself.

Just then Bobo riding a swarmer floated up holding Six/Rex by the waist. He dumped Six/Rex down onto the blimp.

"Quick, tell the blimp we need to get out of here fast!" Rex/Six said urgently.

Without answering but glaring at Bobo for the rough landing, he put his hand on the whale blimp. They were off in a matter of seconds.

0o0

They caused quite a stir when they arrived at base on the whale blimp. In fact, Calan was about to fire on them when Rex/Six flagged him down. The blimp landed and both Rex and Six ran off without so much as a word to anyone.

Bobo shrugged at the confused agents.

"Hey? Can I get a ride back to Hong Kong?" Circe asked no one in particular.

"Come on, come on. How much time do we have?" Rex/Six asked Six/Rex as they ran down the hall to Caesar's lab.

"I don't know. I thought you were keeping track." Six/Rex snapped as they approached the lab door. The door slid open and they came face to face with Holiday and Caesar.

"Rex! You're okay!" Holiday looked relieved. She ran and gave Rex a hug. Six/Rex stiffened at the touch. Holiday noticed. "Rex, what's wrong?"

"Oh, that's Six not Rex." Caesar said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Holiday looked at the scientist as if he was crazy.

"Yeah, if you want to hug Rex you should hug me." Rex/Six held out his arms.

Holiday took a step back. She looked at all of them. Rex was turning all shades of red. Six was smiling and Caesar… well Caesar looked his usual self.

"We don't have much time before this becomes permanent. Let's go." Caesar said impatiently.

Holiday watched a smiley Six pull a frozen Rex into Caesar's lab. Someone better explain soon or heads will roll.

0o0

This time they were behind protective glass as Caesar fired up the machine. Rex and Six stood in the small enclosed room with the memory machine.

"So your machine switched their bodies?" Holiday asked turning a little red realizing she had hugged Six.

"Well, it's more like imprinted their personalities onto their respective neurons." Caesar said. "Okay, get ready. You may feel a little tingle."

Caesar pulled the lever. Green light engulfed the small room. Even with the protective glasses, Holiday had to look away. When the light faded she looked through the glass. Both of them were on the floor. She ran in.

"Rex, Six? Are you all right?" She bent down and touched both on the shoulder.

"That so was not a tingle." Rex snapped. "That was a jolt!"

Six pushed himself off the ground. He flicked out both magna blades then placed them back effortlessly.

Holiday wanted to make sure they were both back. She gave them both a hug. Six stiffened and Rex returned it. Yup, they were back.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal." She said. There was screaming coming from outside and an explosion.

"Ah no, we forgot about the whale EVO." Rex ran out followed by Six.

"Well, at least normal for this place." Holiday mused as she walked to see what had happened.

0o0

It was late. Rex had fallen asleep right after dinner. Circe had joined them but then left taking the whale blimp with her. Agents had earlier tried to contain it and it went berserk. It took Rex, Six, and Circe several hours to calm it down. When it was calm it was quite docile. Rex warned the agents to stay away which they were glad to do. Holiday was checking out all the injuries that Six had sustained while Rex was in his body.

"That's a nasty gash Rex gave you." Holiday noted as she patched him up.

Six merely grunted. He was having a hard time concentrating with the doctor's hands on his bare skin. He wanted to throw her a flirty line but knew that was a sure fire way to turn her off. So he opted to say something that he probably shouldn't have either.

"Have fun at the conference?" He tried to sound like he didn't care but somehow it still came off sarcastic sounding.

Holiday looked surprised. "Actually, no. It was boring and they didn't offer anything new. But I had to go to represent Providence." She now turned her attention to the bruise on his side.

Six took in a sharp breath as she prodded the tender spot. "Why didn't you ask me to go?"

"Well, White Knight and I thought that perhaps with your… condition it would be best if you stayed behind." Holiday said not looking at him.

"So you're not trying to avoid me?" He didn't know where all this bluntness came from.

Holiday sighed. It sounded sad. She stood still for a few minutes as if trying to compose herself before looking him in the eyes or shades in his case.

"I'm not avoiding you. Not really. It's just strange to be with someone that you know so well but doesn't remember you at all. I guess I don't know what to say to you."

"Maybe you can start by telling me about your day." Six suggested.

Holiday looked surprised again. "I…I don't know it's a little dull."

"After the day I've been through, I could use dull." Six said wryly.

Holiday laughed and Six thrilled at that beautiful sound.

"Okay, I guess. But not here. How about coffee in the cafeteria?" Holiday suggested as she finished looking at his injuries.

"Sounds like a date." He said. She froze at that.

"Not like that kind of date. I mean just like an appointment date." Six quickly backtracked hoping he hadn't ruined the moment. Holiday visibly relaxed.

"I know." She said softly. "All done here. Let me clean up and I'll meet you in the cafeteria in 10?"

"Sure." Six got off the medical table and left the lab. He slowly walked to his room to get a clean shirt and jacket. What was wrong with him that he can't ever say the right things to her? What can he say that won't hurt her? Well, at least she's willing to sit and talk to him. That will have to do for now. But Six promised that he'd find a way back to himself if only to see her smile again.

**A little angsty ending but it does occur in the middle of seasons before there were any resolutions. Not that there was any resolutions really. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too terrible. **

** God bless.**


End file.
